Once A Monster, Always A Monster
by reinelle
Summary: Didetik-detik terakhir, Ramuda mengingatkan Jakurai tentang masa lalu dan siapa dirinya.


_Drabble yang ditulis dengan headcanon bahwa Jakurai merasa bersalah atas masa lalunya dimiliter dan mencoba untuk menebus dosa dengan menjadi dokter yang menolong semua orang. (I'll update with a link later, maybe.)_

 _Akan ditulis dalam dua part; fokus Ramuda dan fokus Jakurai (Mungkin, kalau moodnya masih ada)_

 ** _Hypnosis Mic © King Record, Idea Factory, Otomate_**

* * *

Nafasnya menderu, sekujur tubuhnya nyeri tak terkira. Telinga kirinya berdengung hebat sedangkan telinga kanannya bahkan tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Darah segar bisa ia rasakan mengalir keluar dari teliganya, hidungnya, mulutnya—dari sekujur tubuhnya. Sorak sorai sudah tidak bisa ia dengar dengan jelas, tapi tetap saja pikirannya menggemakan sorak sorai penonton yang memekakkan. Muak rasanya ketika ingat bahwa ia hanyalah badut tontonan yang menari-nari di atas panggung.

Pandangannya kabur, tubuhnya siap menghantam lantai, tapi pikirannya tidak. Amemura Ramuda tidak mau mengaku bahwa ia telah kalah, tapi kini ia jatuh berlutut dihadapan sang serigala Matenrou.

Sial, sial, sial—!

Pikirannya memberontak. Mana bisa Amemura Ramuda kalah?! Melawan seorang Jinguji Jakurai dan dua orang aneh itu?!

.. well, anggota timnya juga aneh. Tapi mereka sama-sama kuat. Sayangnya, Ramuda tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu keadaan keduanya. Mungkin sama dengan si host berisik dan si pekerja kantoran muram yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya—bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Masalahnya adalah Jakurai yang masih mampu berdiri walau wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan lelah yang merayapi tubuh. Sayangnya Ramuda berdiri saja tak sanggup. Jelas-jelas Fling posse telah kalah.

Orang tua itu tidak bisa menyerang! Sedikit lagi Fling Posse bisa menang, tapi kenapa ia malah tumbang?! Ramuda berkali-kali merutuk dan berteriak di dalam hati, tapi apa daya energinya telah habis. Ia menggeram untuk bangkit, tapi sudah tidak ada gunanya.

"Sudah cukup, Amemura-kun."

Diam kau orang tua sialan. Ingin sekali Ramuda meneriaki orang dihadapannya, tapi sungguh hanya buang-buang tenaga. Muak sekali mendengar suara itu. Menggelikan, mengingat ia pernah bergantung pada si dokter.

Sial, ia jadi mengingat masa lalu yang terkubur dalam-dalam dibalik senyumnya. Sekali ia tertawa kecil. Memori terus membanjiri benaknya, membuat gelak tawanya makin kencang walaupun tubuhnya juga mengerang kesakitan.

"AHAHAHAHA~"

Geli, menjijikan, memuakkan. Ia ingin menghancurkan suara itu, mata biru yang menatapnya dengan dingin itu, sepasang tangan yang dulu senantiasa membantunya bangkit itu, seluruh tubuh renta itu—

Seluruh eksistensi bernama Jinguji Jakurai.

"Selamat ya, Jakurai!" Diantara sakit yang mencekik paru-parunya, ia berseru, senyum melekat di wajahnya.

"Selamat menginjak-injak lebih banyak teman untuk sampai di atas sana—" sesaat ia memberi jeda, ia memandang lurus ke mata Jakurai, "—Oh, ups! Gue lupa kita bukan teman lagi kan? Fufufu~"

Jakurai masih bergeming, tapi Ramuda bisa merasakan aura yang mulai berubah. Ia tertawa geli dalam hati. Ia ingin sekali menarik keluar perasaan Jakurai, dan mengeksposnya, membuatnya ingat soal siapa ia di masa lalu.

Ramuda mendengus, melanjutkan cemoohnya, "Nanti di atas sana, jangan lupa liat sekeliling lo-"

"Diam, Amemura."

Ramuda tidak peduli.

"Liat mayat teman yang lo injak."

Karena Jakurai tengah menginjak harga dirinya sekarang.

"Amemura-kun, sebaiknya kau diam sekarang."

Haha. Sungguh menggelikan.

"Dan ingat.. pada akhirnya lo ga bisa menyelamatkan siapapun, termasuk diri lo sendiri," dengusan keluar dari bibirnya yang kemudian ditarik menjadi sebuah senyuman, "karena lo cuma seorang monster."

"DIAM!" Jakurai balas berteriak dengan hypnosis mic-nya. Telinga Ramuda kembali berdengung, tetapi serangan Jakurai hanya menghembuskan angin dan tidak melukai Ramuda sedikitpun.

Tapi Ramuda puas. Marahlah, berteriaklah, ingatlah. Ingat bahwa kamu bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang dokter yang berlagak suci. Bersama sebuah tawa kecil, Ramuda membiarkan matanya mengatup dan tubuhnya jatuh terhempas.


End file.
